A Lately Regret
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: Dengan lantang ia mengatakan semuanya tanpa terselip sebersitpun ketakutan yang berarti. Tanpa takut akan konsekuensinya. Sampai saat ia matipun. Ia selalu berkata selalu mencintainya. Selalu… penyesalan yang terlambat… membawanya pada jurang penyesalan terdalam…/ DLDR!


**A LATELY REGRET**

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ©BakAuthor

Genre : tragedy & H/C

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, canon, no EYD, Typo, etc.

Dengan lantang ia mengatakan semuanya tanpa terselip sebersitpun ketakutan yang berarti. Tanpa takut akan konsekuensinya. Sampai saat ia matipun. Ia selalu berkata selalu mencintainya. Selalu… penyesalan yang terlambat… membawanya pada jurang penyesalan terdalam…

Dia-gadis itu- berdiri disana. Walau dengan tubuh bergetar dan wajah yang terdapat noda darah, ia menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan tatapan lembut. Walau lelaki itu sudah menyakitinya, sangat menyakitinya. Ia tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan mencintai.

"Kumohon ijinkan aku ikut bergabung bersamamu, Sasuke-kun… aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu… walau dengan begitu aku akan menghianati Konoha… itu tak apa…" ucapnya lirih. Lelaki dihadapannya menatapnya tajam masih dengan _kusanagi _ ditangannya serta kilatan listrik disekujur tubuhnya.

"Buktikan itu." Jawabnya dingin.

"A-apa? Buktikan bagaimana..?" Tanya balik gadis itu.

"Bunuh dia." Sasuke menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai merah _maroon_ tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka dengan tubuh tak berdaya.

"I-itu… Karin-san…" ucap gadis itu bergetar ragu.

"Bunuh dia. Buktikan ucapanmu kalau kau ingin ikut Sakura."

"a-aku..aku tak bisa Sasuke-kun…aku..aku…a-aku tak bisa!" gadis itu-Sakura- menjerit frustasi. Sasuke menyeringai licik dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang _kusanagi_ nya yang dipenuhi kilatan listrik tersebut.

"Pulanglah kalau begitu. Sebelum aku yang membunuhmu."

Sakura terbelalak. Sulit-sulit ia datang kesini, dan ia tak mendapat hasil apapun? Tak apa bila dia mati. Asal ada hasilnya. Ya, sebuah hasil. Dia juga masih… sangat mencintai Sasuke. Sangat… Tak pernah berubah.

" Aku tak mau kembali! Kumohon Sasuke-kun, ijinkan aku ikut denganmu." Pintanya memelas. Liquid bening mulai terkumpul dipelopak matanya kini. Sasuke mendecih. Gadis itu selalu keras kepala. Tak pernah berubah. Ia sudah berusaha sedari tadi untuk tak membunuh gadis bersurai _soft pink_ dihadapannya dulu. Sekarang ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Sakura. Cukup sudah. Mereka berbeda. Tak lama, Sasuke mengaktifkan kembali chidori-nya yang sempat ia lenyapkan tadi. Sakura menatapnya.

"Sasuke-kun… kumohon… kumohon Sasuke-kun…" lirih gadis itu lagi.

"memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan heh? Membunuh saja tak bisa." Ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Tangan kanannya terangkat. Kilatan listrik kebiruan menyeruak dari sana. Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa; kecewa melihat orang yang dicintainya sudah memilih jalan yang salah.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Saat ia membukanya, tepat saat kilatan itu menyentuh bahu kanannya. Gadis itu terlempar dan jatuh dengan keras diatas tanah. Dengan tubuh yang berlumur darah, ia masih berusaha berdiri. Ia sedikit melenguh kesakitan. Ia memang ninja medis tapi dengan chakra-nya yang sudah sangat sedikit serta luka yang sangat dalam, mustahil bisa sembuh secepat itu.

"belum menyerah heh?" gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

"aku tak akan menyerah… sampai..k-kapanpun itu…" ucapnya parau dengan linagan airmata yang sudah menganak sungai dikedua pipi pucatnya. Tapi tak lama, ia terjatuh lagi. Tak tahan akan rasa sakit yang dideranya.

Sasuke mendekatinya dengan pandangan menusuk dan dingin. Serta tangan yang masih mengeluarkan kilatan listrik. Ia berlutut disamping gadis itu hendak menyerangnya lagi. Tepat dijantungnya. Agar gadis itu segera mati. Kejam? Ya, ia memang kejam. Hatinya sudah buta akan kebencian. Tak ada gunanya beramah-tamah apalagi dengan kunoichi dari desa yang sangat dibencinya.

Tangan kanannya kembali terangkat. Hendak melakukan serangan yang dapat dipastikan adalah serangan terakhir. Sesaat sebelum kilatan itu mengenai Sakura, langkahnya terhenti.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"arigato…."

"untuk…s-semuanya…"

"wa-walau k-kutahu…"

"k-kau t-tak akan memperhatikanku…b-barang…se-sedetik…" suara gadis itu makin pelan. Dan entah mengapa, Sasuke sedikit terenyuh karenanya.

"t-tapi…sebelum a-aaku…mati…"

"ijinkan…a-aku..untuk-" sebelum ucapannya terhenti, gadis itu mengecup bibir Sasuke perlahan. Dan anehnya, Sasuke mengikutinya saja. Kedalam sebuah ciuman keputusasaan dan kesedihan mendalam Sakura.

Setelahnya, Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia menatap Sasuke nanar.

"a-arigato…"

"aishiteru…S-Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"bunuhlah…a-aku…" ucap gadis itu sambil menutup matanya perlahan. Ya, dia bodoh. Masih banyak yang mencintainya tulus, tapi dia masih lebih memilih seorang yang sudah hampir dan akan membunuhnya. Itu karena ia mencintai Sasuke tulus. Bukan hanya sekedar fans semata yang hanya melihat segi fisik. Ia mencintai pemuda itu apa adanya dia. Ia menerima segala konsekuensinya. Bahkan jika dia harus menghianati desanya sendiri dan mungkin harus mati.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar penuturan gadis dihadapannya. Tapi ia berhasil menutupinya dengan tatapan stoic-nya itu.

"bunuh a-aku…" ucap gadis musim semi itu lagi.

Tepat saat kilatan itu menyentuh tubuh gadis musim semi itu, "maaf" sebuah kata yang mungkin tak akan pernah diucapkan seorang Uchiha terlontar dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Iris emerald Sakura semakin meredup walau senyum masih tercetak jelas dibibir pucatnya dan genangan air mata yang sudah bercampur darah.

"a-aishiteru… ki-kita..a-akan..bertemu l-lagi… Jaa ne… S-Sasuke-kun…" gadis itu berucap parau untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dan iris emerald itu tertutup untuk selamanya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia menatap gadis yang telah ia bunuh. Seorang yang sudah sangat mencintainya. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat masa lalunya saat masih di Konoha, saat masih bersama tim 7, saat masih bersama Sakura. Satu hal yang takkan terjadi pada Uchiha. Tanpa sadar, setetes liquid bening jatuh tepat diatas pipi pucat Sakura. Yang tentu berasal dari Sasuke. Tapi lelaki itu segera berdiri. Berbalik sembari berbisik.

"ya, kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucapnya singkat lalu melesat pergi dari sana. Melanjutkan hal-hal yang masih harus dikerjakannya ditempat lain. Menyisakan relung penyesalan dalam dihatinya. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat… gadis itu sudah mati, dan ia akan melanjutkan jalannya sendiri. Sebelum nantinya juga akan bernasib sama seperti gadis itu.

~OWARI~


End file.
